Way to change the world
by FI.Shiroyukki
Summary: Dendam? Apa bagimu dendam itu? Kalau bagiku dendam adalah Membuat seseorang yang membunuh keluargaku terbunuh dengan cara yang sama demi menggapai kemerdekaan bagi kami bangsa Ghoul


Disclaimer :

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Tokyo Ghoul : Sui Ishida

.

Summary :

Dia hanya ingin kematian dari seorang Arima Kishou yang telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya, dengan bantuan dari Ghoul yang memiliki kekuatan diluar Nalar dia siap membawa perubahan pada dunia dan membuat Ghoul merdeka! Walaupun harus mengorbankan dirinya sebagai pengorbanan untuk menggapai kedamaian tersebut.

.

 _ **Chapter 1 : The Begining!**_

Ghoul adalah mahluk yang sangat mirip dengan manusia namun, perbedaan besarnya hanya pada makanan yang dimakan. Ghoul hanya dapat memakan daging manusia karena bagi pencernaan mereka selain daging manusia berasa seperti memakan kotoran kuda

Hal tersebut membuat Ghoul menjadi sosok yang sangat ditakuti oleh para manusia. Beberapa Ghoul dapat menyembunyikan ciri-ciri ini dengan langsung menelan makanan dan berpura-pura merasakan kenikmati rasa dari masakan atau makanan itu kemudian memuntahkannya pada saat tidak ada manusia sama sekali.

 _ **Trankk! Trankk! Buagh! Dumm!**_

Terjadi pertarungan seorang Ghoul dengan seorang penyidik dari CCG yang sedang saling serang diatap sebuah gedung, perpaduan antara kagune dan juga quinque jarak dekat menjadi pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan dengan kembang api yang sangat indah tapi berbeda dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat kentara antara kedua belah pihak

"Kau sangat hebat...hosh...dapat menahanku, Arima Kishou! " Ujar pemuda tersebut dalam wujud yang sangat mengerikan dengan sembilan kagune tipe Rinkaku yang ada di belakang pinggangnya. Kakuja sebuah perubahan yang dapat diandalkan bagi para Ghoul dengan memakan sesama Ghoul dengan singkat kata, Kakuja adalah sebutan bagi seorang Ghoul yang melakukan sebuah tindakan kanibalisme pada sesama ghoul

"Ini hanyalah awal dari pada sebuah kehancuran dengan mengorbankan nyawaku untuk merenggut nyawamu, bangsa Ghoul akan menjadi damai karena pengancam terakhir dan paling berbahaya telah tumbang!" dengan perubahan pada wujudnya dan terlihat seperti seekor rubah dengan ukuran yang sangat besar dan juga jangan lupakan sembilan kagune yang melambai bebas "Dengan begini, aku akan membunuhmu dan membuat sebuah revolusi dalam dunia"

 _ **Swush! Swush! Swush!**_

Ketiga kagune yang ada melesat maju menjadikan seorang Arima Kishou sebagai sasaran dari pada serangan yang terarah

 _ **Blarr! Dumm!**_

Hantama yang terdengar dari serangan kagune milik sosok Ghoul tersebut serangan yang terarah menjadi sebuah tantangan bagi seorang Arima Kishou

'Jika begini terus aku akan mati hanya karena tidak memiliki stamina yang tersisa lagi kalau begitu... '

Salah satu Quinque yang ada di gengaman tangannya terlihat sedikit menghilang dari tempatnya

 _ **Szrussh! Szrussh! Szrussh!**_

Dari dalam lantai atap gedung tersebut keluar sulur-sulur hitam dari Quinque milik salah satu penyidik senior dalam kesatuan CCG yang dipimpin oleh sebuah klan yang ternama di jepang, sulur-sulur hitam tersebut menyerang sosok Ghoul kakuja tersebut. Saat melihat musuhnya sibuk dengan sulur-sulur yang merepotkan dan menghindar dengan acak Arima mengangkat Quinque berwarna putih yang ada disalah satu lengannya

 _ **Zrrt! Zrrt! Zrrt!**_

Semburan listrik statis tercipta disekitaran Quinque tersebut dan menembakan sebuah petir yang bergerak di garis lurus

Namun sebuah suara menginstruksikan seorang Arima Kishou untuk menoleh kebelakang

"Kau harus menrasakan apa yang Hinata-chan rasakan saat ia mati ditanganmu!" sosok Ghoul itu sudah bersiap menyerang Arima terlihat jelas dari kepalan tangan yang sudah ia siapkan

 _ **Buagh! Bumm!**_

Sebuah kesalahan bagi seorang Arima Kishou karena tidak fokus pada sebuah pertarungan membuat ia merasakan rasa sakit akibat terkena pukulan dari seorang kakuja dan rasanya beberapa tulangnya ada yang patah setelah menabrak dinding usai terpental sejauh sepuluh meter dari lokasi pemukulan tersebut.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Suara seseorang yang berlari membuat sosok Ghoul itu menolehkan kepalanya

 _ **Crassh! Zrassh!**_

Dua buah luka melintang terbentuk di daerah punggungnya dan bagian pinggang atas, membuat Ghoul itu menggeram tidak suka

"Shuzumia Juzo, pergilah! Dia bukan lawan yang sepadan buatmu!" sebenarnya Arima terlihat kaget karena seorang petugas CCG menghadang seorang Ghoul tingkat SS dengan kode Kyubi no Kitsune karena sosok Ghoul tersebut selalu memakai topeng rubah dan juga sembilan kagune miliknya membuat Ghoul yang satu ini sekilas terlihat seperti sosok legenda Kyuubi sang Youkai yang memiliki wujud serupa dengan Ghoul ini.

"Omoshiroi... satu lagi korban pasti akan menjadi sebuah hiburan tersendiri bagiku, benar begitu shu-chii" setelah mendengar sebutan spesial yang keluar dari Ghoul di depannya Juzo menjadi sedikit bergetar,

 _'Apa itu Naruto-nii? Tidak Naruto-nii bukanlah Ghoul! Aku yakin itu Naruto-nii dan Hinata-nee adalah manusia! Aku tidak akan percaya pada musuh tapi darimana dia tau sebutan itu? karena hanya mereka berdua saja yang tau sebutan itu selain mereka siapa lagi? Tapi aku tidak percaya pada musuh!'_ mendengar sebutan special untuknya dari dua orang yang menjadi sosok kakak bagi Juzo membuat dia sedikit Drop, bagi Juzo Naruto dan juga Hinata adalah dua sosok yang menjadi penyemangat dalam hidupnya dalam masa rehabilitasi setelah ia di selamatkan dari tempat BigMom

"Kau! Kau siapa sampai tau sebutan itu? " Juzo bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat marah namun Ghoul itu hanya tertawa "Tentu saja, aku adalah sosok yang dalam dua tahun selalu menemanimu di bangku taman didepan kantor CCG. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, adik dari Uzumaki Kurama Ghoul yang menyebar terror dengan organisasi yang dapat melibas habis Aogiri dan nama organisasi itu adalah Akatsuki! Yang berisi Ghoul yang memiliki kemampuan diluar nalar Dan... Dan dia, kakakku mati karena dikeroyok sepuluh penyidik Khusus dari CCG termasuk Arima Kishou! Dan juga Arima Kishou telah membunuh Hinata! Ghoul baik hati dengan kode ShiroNeko! Maka dari itu aku akan membunuhmu disini Arima Kishou" Tubuh dari Juzo sedikit bergetar setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa selama ini sosok yang ia yakini dan dia anggap sebagai kakak adalah seorang Ghoul yang harusnya menjadi musuh dari organisasi yang menampungnya.

Tubuh Juzo mendadak berhenti bergetar karena sosok Naruto mulai berbicara lagi

"Dengan adanya Akatsuki yang membantuku! Aku akan membuat CCG hancur lebur dan rata dengan tan.."

 _ **Dorr! Syuut! Jleeb!**_

Sebelum melanjutkan kalimat yang belum selesai itu terdengar sebuah suara tembakan dari senapan Artic Warfare Magnum dari salah satu gedung yang ada di sekitar medan pertarungan.

"Sebelum itu kau harus melawan kami terlebih dahulu Kyubi no Kitsune! "

 **Tit! Ti! Tit! Tit! Bumm! Crassh!**

Peluru yang sengaja ditembakkan diarah kepala itu meledak dan membongkar wujud asli dari sosok Naruto sang Kyubi no Kitsune ternyata peluru yang ditembakkan oleh penembak jitu itu adalah sebuah peluru ledak yang memiliki jangka waktu dalam ledakkannya

"Jadi benar kau adalah Naruto-nii? " Juzo sedikit kaget saat melihat orang yang selama ini menjadi kakak angkatnya dalam wujud Ghoul, semuanya sangat berbeda rambut yang awalnya kuning sekarang tercampur dengan warna merah membuat penampilan Naruto terlihat sedikit sangar dan manik Sapphire yang seperti langit biru sekarang berubah karena terjadi beberapa perubahan dalam DNA sebagai seorang Ghoul

 _ **Crashh! Jleeb! Jleeb!**_

Sebuah serangan balik dari Naruto membuat tiga orang dari kesatuan CCG menjadi korban melihat itu orang-orang dari bala bantuan yang dikirim oleh CCG menjadi bersiap kala melihat rekan mereka terbunuh di depan mata mereka

"Bersiaplah karena setelah ini giliran kalian! "

Setelah itu, Naruto bersiap untuk menyerang begitu juga dengan kubu dari CCG yang menyiapkan Quinque masing-masing dengan Arima Kishou yang sudah bisa bergerak kembali mmenjadikan pertarungan ini menjadi sengit

"Aaaaaaagh/Aaaaaaagh"

Pertarungan pun dimulai, pertarungan demi menjaga ideologi masing-masing yang menjadi pegangan masing-masing kubu

Skip...

Potongan-potongan tubuh berserakan dari para petugas CCG yang sedang berperang dengan sosok Ghoul yang bisa dikatakan sangat berbahaya karena lawan mereka kali ini adalah Ghoul yang memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang sangat cepat membuat mereka kewalahan belum lagi lawan mereka kali ini adalah Ghoul dengan sel RC yang sangat kuat belum lagi Naruto adalah Ghoul pemilik kagune tipe Rinkaku yang memiliki daya serang yang sangat agresif

"Sekarang posisimu sudah tidak menguntungkan! Kau kelelahan karena terus menerus meregenerasi tubuhmu dan anggota Akatsuki mulai tersudut walaupun korban dari pihak kami juga mengalami dampak yang sangat parah setidaknya itu sepadan untuk menghabisi organisasi Ghoul yang sangat sangat berbahaya melebihi Aogiri" Arima Kishou, pemimpin dalam regu kali ini juga mengalami dampak yang bisa dikatakan sangat tidak menguntungkan karena sudah terluka disana sini juga yang paling mencolok adalah luka yang melintang di bagian dadanya bisa dikatakan tidak kecil

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Selama dendamku tak terbalaskan aku tidak akan mati disini! " dengan lantang Naruto berkata seperti itu tapi berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya yang sudah sangat kelelahan.

 _ **Crassh! Zrassh Jlebb!**_

Tiga kali serangan yang mengincar bagian vital yaitu Kepala, Badan dan terakhir sebuah tusukan pada bagian jantung dengan Quinque berbentuk pedang Arima menghujam benda tajam tersebut kearah jantung Naruto

 _ **Jlebb!**_

Sebuah serangan balasan dari Naruto dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia menusukan kagune miliknya kearah perut milik Arima sang Shinigami

"Aku sudah katakan bukan? Aku tak akan mati sebelum aku membunuh mu" dengan wajah yang sangat senang Naruto bahwa ia telah mengujamkan salah satu dari Kagune miliknya.

 _ **Bughh!**_

Naruto terjatuh dengan wajah senang juga senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya karena dendamnya selama ini telah terbalaskan dengan terbunuhnya Arima Kishou tatanan dunia dapat di ubah Ghoul dapat hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada pemburu dan juga Ghoul berkerja sebagai pembatas populasi manusia yang makin hari makin bertambah

"Hinata-chan, Nii-chan, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan! Kalian semua melihatnya kan? Aku, Uzumaki Naruto telah membunuh seorang Arima Kishou dan membalaskan dendamku ini hahahaha..." tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi dengan wajah yang sangat pucat karena kekurangan darah "...saatnya aku datang menemui kalian!" merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah handy talky berukuran sedang, menekan tombol ON dan sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam handy talky tadi

"Danchou, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana bagianmu? Maafkan kami! Kami mundur karena terpojok dengan pengepungan empat arah mata angin" suara yang terdengar ini seperti seorang pria dewasa dalam kelompok Akatsuki "hah... Sudahlah bagianku berhasil! Misiku selesai! Arima Kishou terbunuh! Aku ulangi Arima Kishou sudah terbunuh! Sebuah revolusi bagi kita para Ghoul!"

 _ **Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Hoek..**_

Naruto terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya sendiri membuat para anggota Akatsuki menjadi khawatir

"Danchou! Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana keadaanmu? " nada khawatir keluar dari masing-masing anggota Akatsuki dan yang paling khawatir adalah Konan, karena ia memiliki sifat keibuan sebagai seorang satu-satunya wanita dalam kelompok Akatsuki.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa kehidupan lagi! Oii kalian semua dimana? Kenapa suara kalian tidak dapatku dengar? nee, kalian dimana kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat cahaya sedikitpun!" terdiam dalam posisi terbaring dengan luka-luka yang tidak dapat dikatakan kecil dan juga sebuah Quinque yang masih ada di jantungnya.

"Ini rasanya sangat damai! Hahahaha sepertinya kalian semua harus mencari pemimpin baru! Oyasumi minna-san!" semua yang di rasakan oleh Naruto serasa sudah tidak dapat dirasakan lagi, hawa dingin mulai merangkak dari kakinya menuju seluruh tubuhnya yang masih terluka, sensasi tenang dapat dirasakannya! sebuah sensasi yang sangat Familiar baginya dan akhirnya seorang Ghoul yang bertujuan mengubah tatanan dunia dimana Ghoul dan Manusia dapat hidup bersama-sama dalam rasa kekeluargaan meninggal dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia

 _ **Blarr! Ctaar! Durrrrt!**_

Suara gemuruh petir keluar dari langit malam, sebuah hujan sebagai tanda penghormatan terakhir dari dunia kepada sebuah Anomali yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Para Ghoul yang terlibat dalam penyerangan itu hanya dapat terdiam di tempat mereka karena seorang Half-Ghoul ingin mengubah tatanan dunia dan menghancurkan sebuah dinding penghalang bagi tujuan mereka!

"Naruto-san, dia berhasil dengan begini tujuan revolusi sudah dalam genggaman tangan kita hanya tinggal masa eksekusinya saja! Klan Washu yang menjadi pemimpin CCG adalah Klan yang samua anggotanya Ghoul! " seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam dengan sebuah topeng yang menutup sebelah matanya, ia adalah Raja mata satu!

"Kaneki-kun, ayo ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk meruntuhkan CCG dan meminta pada pemerintah untuk membuat distrik kita sendiri!"

"Untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan akan ada sebuah pengorbanan! Sekarang aku mengerti itu semua, Naruto-san!" Menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang saat seorang ghoul memanggilnya "Minna! Aku mohon hanya ini saja kesempatan kita maka dari itu aku mohon pada kalian pinjankanlah kekuatan kalian!" semua Ghoul yang ada disana terdiam dan mulai menghadap kearah ghoul itu "sekarang ini tidak ada lagi Aogiri, Tsukiyama, Clown, ataupun Akatsuki karena kita adalah Re! Tidak memerintahkan kalian tapi ini sebuah permohonan" terduduk dengan bertumpu pada lututnya dan mulai mengambil posisi Seiza diatas tanah yang berdebu dan penuh dengan darah akibat peperangan sebelumnya juga terlihat seluruh Ghoul yang hadir disana melebarkan mata mereka karena seorang Raja mata satu bersujud dihadapan mereka "Hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita, maka dari itu bertarunglah tanpa memperhatikan dendam pribadi dan juga dendam antar kelompok maupun organisasi maka dari itu tolong pinjamkan kekuatan kalian!"

Salah satu dari ghoul yang ada di paling depan maju kearah ghoul tersebut "Kaneki ken, seorang raja mata satu! Pimpin kami sebagai sebuah kelompok yang menjadikan dan merubah dunia ini"

"Ya itu benar! "

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

"Perang, darah, dan juga kemerdekaan"

Semua Ghoul yang berkumpul di tempat mulai riuh dan sedetik kemudian mereka semua terdiam juga menatap sosok Kaneki

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan Danchou? " tersenyum dan mulai membalikkan tubuhnya kearah gedung CCG yang sudah berantakan "hanya satu yang harus kita lakukan dan kalian semua sudah tau apa itu, kan?"

"SERAAANG! "

.

.

10 tahun kemudian...

"nee Tou-chan setelah perang itu, apa yang terjadi pada organisasi bernama CCG itu? " seorang anak yang duduk di pangkuan sang ayah bertanya soal kelanjutan dari cerita yang baru saja selesai di ceritakan ayahnya.

"Organisasi itu hancur, dikepung dari dalam dan juga dari luar oleh pasukan Ghoul! Setelahnya satu tahun kemudian pemerintah memberikan daerah Khusus bagi para Ghoul untuk hidup dan mendirikan distrik sendiri" sang anak hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama "Kita, para Ghoul makan dengan mayat korban bunuh diri yang ditemukan polisi di TKP dan juga Import Kopi yang tak pernah berhenti dari pemerintah dengan catatan tak boleh ada Ghoul yang menyerang manusia dan juga manusia jangan masuk kewilayah Ghoul jika tidak mau menjadi kudapan disini hehehe"

"Makanan sudah siap! " seorang wanita berambut ungu kebiruan keluar dari arah daput membawa beberapa piring lauk daging

"Touka-chan, kau lama sekali! Aku sudah lapar dari tadi hehehe! "

"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Naruto-kun! Rubahlah sikap mu itu, Kaneki-kun"

"Semua kedamaian ini adalah hasil kerja keras dari Naruto-san, bukan? "

"Ya, aku berharap dia tenang di alam sana dan menertawakanku karena dapat seorang istri yang cerewet"

"Mou Tou-chan, Kaa-chan kapan kita akan makan aku sudah lapar loh"

Sebuah keluarga yang damai mengisi acara makan malam mereka dengan canda tawa dan juga tanpa ada tangis yang melanda mereka karena kehilangan anggota keluarga yang meninggal di tangan CCG

.

.

.

.

"Sebuah kedamaian tak akan tercipta tanpa ada pengorbanan maka biar aku yang berkorban"

.

.

TBC...

hallo minna-san, perkenalkan aku Shiro-chan atau bisa di bilang Shiroyukki-sama..

 _ **Sebelumnya ...Gomen karena tidak UP cerita IWPOS [ I Will Protect Our Story ] karena ada kendala berupa**_

 _ **"kesalahanku sendiri karena E-mail yang membuatku mengambil langkah menjadi seorang Author terhapus secara tidak sengaja"**_

 _ **tapi, tenang saja story IWPOS akan ku salin di Akun baru ini dan meng-Up chapter barunya!**_

 _ **Kemudian, ini adalah debut pertamaku membuat sebuah story One Shot dengan [Naruto X Tokyo Ghoul] walaupun ceritanya berbanding terbalik dengan Canonnya**_

Jadi hanya itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, Shiro-chan Log Out!?


End file.
